Chicago P.D. (Season 4)
'Chicago P.D. season 4''' premiered on September 21, 2016 and concluded on May 17, 2017 on NBC. Handpicked as the head of the unit is Detective Sgt. Hank Voight (Jason Beghe), who is at ground zero against the war on crime in Chicago. He will do anything to bring criminals to justice. He has assembled a team of diverse detectives who share his passion and commitment to keeping the city safe. They include Antonio Dawson (Jon Seda), who is more levelheaded and "by the book" than his counterpart; Jay Halstead (Jesse Lee Soffer), a brash young cop who previously saw active military duty in Afghanistan; Halstead's partner Erin Lindsay (Sophia Bush), a former "bad girl" who turned her life around with Voight's help; Alvin Olinsky (Elias Koteas), an experienced undercover detective and confidante for Voight; Adam Ruzek (Patrick John Flueger), a quick-witted cadet plucked from the police academy as Olinsky's partner; and Kevin Atwater (LaRoyce Hawkins), a charismatic patrolman who was recently brought upstairs. Kim Burgess (Marina Squerciati) and her new desk partner, Julie Tay (Li Jun Li), work the streets on a daily basis as uniform patrol officers and cooperate with Intelligence whenever necessary. Desk Sgt. Trudy Platt (Amy Morton) runs a tight precinct with tough love, although she lets her softer, more vulnerable side shine through from time to time. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Crossover Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey (2) * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (2) * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson (2) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (1) * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann (2) * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek (1) * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland (3) * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (2) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (5) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (1) * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning (3) * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese (1) * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes (2) * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi (3) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (3) * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin (1) * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles (1) * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone (2) * Jon Seda as Chief Investigator Antonio Dawson (2) * Monica Barbaro as Assistant State's Attorney Anna Valdez (2) * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies (3) Recurring Guest Stars * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley (7) * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot (7) * Nick Wechsler as Detective Kenny Rixton (6) * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher (5) * Esai Morales as Chief Lugo (5) * Li Jun Li as Officer Julie Tay (4) * Samuel Caleb Hunt as Craig "Mouse" Gurwitch (3) * Kevin Kane as Officer Mike Sorensen (3) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (3) * Tony Crane as Jimmy Sanguinetti (2) * Saul Stein as Detective Arnold Chilewich (2) * Alina Taber as Lexi Olinsky (2) * Jules Willcox as Nicole Silver (2) * Aimee Laurence as Zoe Silver (2) * Ian Bedford as Commander Ed Fogel (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Kathy Scambiatterra as Medical Examiner Ruth Dwyer (5) * Celeste Cooper as Medical Examiner (5) * A.C. Smith as Superintendent (3) * Michael B. Woods as Bobby Trent (2) * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar (2) * Keisha Champagne as Virginia Cutler (2) * Eric Lynch as Officer Dichter (2) * Darren Stephens as Male White Shirt (2) * Elaine Rivkin as Female White Shirt (2) Episodes Category:Chicago P.D. seasons Category:Seasons